Mathemarriage
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: What would it be like if a genius Shikamaru got together with a genius Temari? Love blessed by mathematics, that's what! Warning: books and pie and pi and equations and formulae. "So, Shikamaru darling, what is the relationship between the area and volume of a dodecahedron." She asked him. "Not now, love, I'm calculating pi to 68 decimal places." Crack. Shikatem.


**T**itle: Mathemarriage

**S**ummary: What would it be like if a genius Shikamaru got together with a genius Temari? Love blessed by mathematics, that's what! Warning: books and pie and pi and equations and formulae. "So, Shikamaru darling, what is the relationship between the area and volume of a dodecahedron." She asked him. "Not now, love, I'm calculating pi to 68 decimal places." Crack. Shikatem.

**R**ating: T

**P**airing: Shikamaru/Temari

**A/N**: This came to me while I was reading for a test. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**DATE 1.**

* * *

Shikamaru walked up to Temari. Since the war was over, he had hung out with her for a while. He thought she was cool and he liked her a lot. He had been toying with the idea of asking her out until Hinata pushed him in her direction. She gave him a plate of pie and pushed him towards Temari.

"It's obvious you like Temari a lot." She had said. "Take this and ask her out. Ino said she talks about you a lot. Go on, we all want to know how this would end."

Shikamaru was very grateful to Hinata. No one could resist her food. So he went to the nearest bookstore and bought a copy of the latest bestseller on dating.

It described how he should ask her out, so now he was ready. He was confident. The book had informed him of what to do if she said no. He had calculated, and he was almost 86 percent sure she wasn't going to reject him.

So he walked up to Temari and smiled at her.

"My Shikamaru name is hi." He told her.

Around them, Hinata, Ino and Sakura burst into laughter as Temari just stared at him. He felt his face heating up as she continued to stare at him. He had done everything right. Why was she just standing there?

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Temari asked him.

"Um, yeah?" he answered.

Temari smiled. "OK, let's hang at the library."

That was the best thing Shikamaru had heard all they, even though his book listed the library as one of the places where a couple must not go.

Currently, they were at they library and they were arguing about a polynomial equation.

"I'm telling you, if you use the factor theorem for this, you won't get the answer!" Temari explained.

"I don't believe you." Shikamaru told her.

"Okay, don't believe me. I've solved this exact question before, and the only way I got the answer was through the division method. I can teach you if you don't know it." Temari offered.

"Thanks." Shikamaru smiled.

And they continued their love over equations.

* * *

**DATE 11.**

* * *

"What is the formula for a quadratic equation again, Shikamaru?" Temari asked him. "I've tried the factorisation method and the completing the square method, and I've still mot gotten the answer at the back of this book!"

"I told you that he author of that book is an idiot. Why are you still trying to solve all the questions in it?" Shikamaru asked exasperatedly.

"Because." Was Temari's reply.

"Because?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. He eyed Temari until she gave up.

"Why do you want to know?" she finally asked him.

"Because I know the quadratic formula, and that book is useless." Shikamaru answered smugly.

"Well, if you must know," she allowed. "I'm writing a book. A mathematics textbook."

"Wow!" Shikamaru hugged her. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Temari beamed. "I want to focus on quadratic equations because most people don't understand it."

"Exactly!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Take this author for example. Naruto Uzumaki, who wrote The Ramen Guide to Mathematics." Shikamaru scratched his head. "Is it just me, or does that title sound very weird?"

"It isn't just you, Shika." Temari told him. "Now, about the formula?"

And they continued their love over formulae and more equations.

* * *

**DATE 18.**

* * *

"So, Shikamaru darling, what is the relationship between the area and volume of a dodecahedron?" Temari asked him. This was their 18th date and they had come a long way. They normally kept score of the winner of their arguments. Right now, Shikamaru was leading her. But now, she asked him a trick question. She had done her research, and she was sure he wasn't going to get it.

"Not now, love," he said, without looking up from his notebook. "I'm calculating the value of pi to 68 decimal places."

"Wow!" Temari said, stunned. "I always get frustrated when I reach the 24th decimal place."

Excited now, Shikamaru turned to face her. "You see, with just a little more calculations, I can prove that pi is not an infinite number."

"Impossible!" Temari exclaimed. "Many people have tried, and many people have failed." She reminded him.

"True," he shrugged. "But many people aren't as smart as I am, or have as good a person as you with me."

Temari considered this and smiled. "True."

She watched him write some things down before she sighed quietly, "I love pi."

Shikamaru smiled as a light bulb went on in his head.

And they continued their love over pi, more formulae and more equations.

* * *

**DATE 23.**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Shikamaru told Temari when he went to pick her up that afternoon.

"It is?" Temari was surprised. "I totally forgot!" she smiled at him and asked him about what they were going to do that day.

"Well," he answered her. "Since this is your birthday, I have something for you. A present."

"Really?!" Temari exclaimed. "Where is it? Where is it? I can't see anything!"

"That's because it isn't here. I left it at my house. You have to close your eyes." He instructed her.

"Why? I'm not going to be able to see it." She told him.

"Duh?" Shikamaru told her. "That's the point!"

"Whatever, bozo. Lead the way." She pushed him. He shook his head at her and they started walking.

In no time, they had reached his house and Temari opened her eyes.

"Surprise!" Shikamaru exclaimed, holding in his hand a pi pie. (Typing that was joy, if a bit childish. Pi pie!)

"You baked me a pi pie?" Temari asked, stunned.

"Well, it wasn't exactly me. It was actually Hinata. I told her that today was your birthday and I already know you like pie, and the other day, you said you loved pi and in a state of intelligence, I put it together and I told Hinata to bake a pi pie, hence, the pi pie!" Shikamaru rambled on.

"I love it, Shika." Temari said softly. She kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you in his ear.

"Great." Shikamaru sighed. "Great, because there's something I need to ask you."

"What?" Temari asked, smiling.

"Will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked her.

"What?!" that was the only thing she could manage.

"I asked if you will marry me." Shikamaru told her.

"Yes, I get the fact that you asked me to marry you, but I think this is too soon!" Temari exclaimed.

"Well," he began. "By my calculations, this is our 23rd official date, and according to..." he paused and brought out a small book from his pocket and read the title aloud. "The Dating Guide for Dummy Guys, I can now ask you to marry me."

"What?!" That was the only thing Temari could say. The situation was just making no sense.

"The Dating Guide for Dummy Guys said I can now officially ask you to marry me." Shikamaru told her. "By my own calculations, with the help of this book, of course, if you didn't love me..." he was cut off by Temari.

"If I didn't love you, I'd have slapped you by now!" she told him.

"Exactly!" Shikamaru beamed at her, as if she just discovered a new theorem. "This proves my theory that by the 23rd date, I can ask you to marry me."

Her head was spinning. "I thought it was the book's theory?" she asked him.

"That little fact is a tiny detail. It's just calculations." He told her.

"I see." Temari nodded. "You just asked me to marry you and now you're quoting a book and telling me about your calculations?" she asked him.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Um, yeah?"

Temari smiled brilliantly. Here was the guy she loved. "OK."

Shikamaru was instantly suspicious. "OK what?"

"OK, I'll marry you." Temari told him.

"You will?" Shikamaru asked her, surprised. "But the book said that a girl is supposed to say no until the guy pesters and convinces her and she finally gives in!"

"Let's just say you've convinced me." She said.

"But according to the book, it..." Shikamaru began but Temari had had enough of the book. She grabbed it from him and threw it on the floor.

"Now where were we?" She asked him after she had finished stepping on it.

"You said yes." He reminded her.

"Good. Yes, I said yes already. Forget that stupid book. Now, shut up and kiss me, then, we can tell all our friends." She said, smiling.

Shikamaru was all for that idea. "Sure."

And they continued their love over kisses, books, pie, more pi, more formulae and more equations.

* * *

~ **The End **~

* * *

So, you like? I rushed it, so sorry for the errors. Hope you laughed a little while reading this. Please review, please?

Love,

Hyacynthianna.


End file.
